The Stairs Of Cirith Ungol
by Runi-chan
Summary: Frodo,Sam Version. Nighttime in scaling Cirith Ungol(Spider's Pass),where Frodo's lamenting about how burdened he is, and how Sam is trying to help. Told in the third-person. Song Lyrics in brackets.


"Forgive Me"  
  
A One-Shot Songfic By Nellas Seregon  
  
Summary: Frodo,/Sam Version. Nighttime in scaling Cirith Ungol(Spider's Pass),where Frodo's lamenting about how burdened he is, and how Sam is trying to help. Told in the third-person. Song Lyrics in brackets.  
  
Author's Note: I must be depressed or something. Ah well, enjoy.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Frodo opened his eyes, looking towards the ever-darkened heavens. He was doubtful he'd gotten any rest. He flexed his fingers to rid them of stiffness, warily pulling one hand away from the Ring.  
  
His blue eyes looked around, screams echoing faintly from far-off battles. Smeagol was nowhere to be found. Frodo managed a weak smile; he'd be back, he'd promised.  
  
His eyes continued to canvass the rocky expanse around him.  
  
Sam.  
  
Frodo could tell that the gardener's sleep was fitful, for he turned occasionally, and his face twitched almost continuously.  
  
_"Sam, leave him alone! Just for once, can't you get along?"_  
  
Frodo took a deep breath and allowed the echoes of his argument with Sam wash over his mind.  
  
_"I'm sorry Mister Frodo, but you've gotta believe me! He means to kill us, he does. I've 'eard 'im"  
_  
"Sam, we have to trust him. He's our only way through Mordor, you know that"  
  
Sam had sighed.  
  
_**[Can you forgive me again?]**_  
  
_"I'm sorry Mister Frodo, but I can't trust him. Like my Gaffer would say, 'Never.."  
_  
_"Sam, forget about your old Gaffer! I'm tired of hearing that useless wisdom! It's not helping us now!"_  
  
_**[I don't know what I said]**_  
  
Sam shrunk back, eyes threating to spill tears.  
  
_**[But I didn't mean to hurt you]**_  
  
_"I know I'm cryin', Mister Frodo, but don't you be mistakin' these tears for weakness,"_ he spoke,_ " 'N fact, I know it's not you speakin'."  
_  
_" You're mistaken, Sam. These are my words, and my thoughts, not anything elses"_  
  
_"It's the Ring, isn't it?"_  
  
It was Frodo's turn to be surprised.  
  
_**[I heard the words come out]  
**_  
Quickly, though, he came back with a response.  
  
_"I didn't want you to come with me, Sam; can't you see what a burden you are?"  
_  
_"What about him? Isn't he a burden?"_ Sam had yelled, pointing to Gollum. The strange creature had looked up, eyes deeply saddened.  
  
_"He hates us, precious, hates us, gollum, gollum"_ he cried, sulking off behind a rock to weep to himself.  
  
_"Now look what you did!"  
  
" Good, maybe he'll leave, then!"  
  
" Maybe you should leave, Sam!"  
  
**[I felt that I would die]  
**_  
_"What?"  
  
"Maybe...you should leave, Sam"_ Frodo repeated, making sure every word was clear.  
  
Sam had started to cry again.  
  
_**[It hurt so much to hurt you]**_  
  
_"Well maybe I've wasted my time by helpin' you, Mister Frodo, but I'm not breakin' a promise!"_  
  
_"Sam, you fool! I'm trying to save you!"_ Frodo cried, angry.  
  
Sam had looked up, and Frodo's anger had melted.  
  
_**[Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken]**  
  
"Mister Frodo, it's the Ring. Please, just let me stay. I promised t'help ya, and I'm not gonna go back on it"  
  
_Frodo watched his friend turn in his sleep. Yes, friend, more than the gardener he'd been.  
  
_**[I'd give anything now  
  
to kill those words for you]**_  
  
He returned to thinking.  
  
**_[Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."]  
_**  
Frodo's eyes had spilled over with tears before he even knew what was happening, and Sam had held him up with strong arms.  
  
_"Oh Sam...I can't do this. I can't... It's...too...it's too much..."  
_  
Sam's rough hands wiped Frodo's tears away.  
  
_"Yes, you can, Mister Frodo. An' I'm here ta help."  
  
"Sam, how can I believe you? Will the Ring not take you too?"_  
  
Sam smiled and pushed a lock of his master's hair from his eyes.  
  
_"I won't let it, Mister Frodo. Now come on, let's get some dinner before that nasty Goll..."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Sorry. Before Gollum eats everything raw"  
  
**[But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah]**_  
  
_"Dearest Sam,"_ Frodo thought, shifting his gaze towards the skies, illumiated by fire, and covered with ash and smoke, _"you're keeping me sane. If not for you...I'd be gone"  
_  
**_[Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How you saved me...]_  
**  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
Frodo jumped a bit.  
  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be restin'?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Go ahead, rest, Sam."  
  
Sam jumped up.  
  
"Oh no, Mister Frodo. You need to rest; you're the one who needs it more of all"  
  
Sam began to lie Frodo down on his own 'bed', opting to instead sleep against the rocks. Frodo pulled away at the slightest touch.  
  
" Don't touch me Sam. Let me do as I wish"  
  
"But Mister Frodo..."  
  
_**[I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side]**_  
  
" I said, don't touch me!" Frodo yelled, turning around and striking Sam across the face. Sam's eyes widened in pain, but Frodo swiftly turned around, hiding the tears that rushed to his eyes.  
  
He knew what he was becoming; another side was developing, more sinister, evil, than he.  
  
His mind flew to great heights, praying that someone, anyone heard him.  
  
Sam's rough hands turned him around.  
  
"Mister Frodo, why do you clutch It so?"  
  
Frodo didn't respond, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.  
  
"Why do you clutch it so?"  
  
"Because it hurts, Sam! It _hurts_..." Frodo bit back sobs. How could he tell Sam? They were as different as night and day, as earth and sky. Frodo was pale, much too pale, even for a hobbit as learned as he was; but Sam was a chesnut brown, from all his days gardening.  
  
"Mister Frodo, please, rest"  
  
Frodo sighed shakily, then lay back down.  
  
_**[I need you to survive]**_  
  
How could he tell Sam that he'd already decided to leave him behind, to keep him safe? He dare not mention Smeagol; then Sam would never let him go.  
  
Sam ventured into sleep once more. Frodo struggled to follow, but could not.  
  
_**[ I wish you could stay with me  
  
if you could see inside, I screaming, screaming, I'm sorry]**_  
  
Hopefully, Sam would understand.  
  
**_[And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend]  
_**  
Sam was a true friend, one who'd he'd have to leave behind. Frodo knew he'd die in this venture from the begining; best not endanger Sam.  
  
**_[And I never meant to hurt you]_**


End file.
